Harvesting machines pick up crop, treat the crop in a known manner, and discharge the crop. The harvesting machines discharge the crop, either continuously as with a forage harvester or after intermediate storage as with a combine harvester, to a transport vehicle. The transport vehicle may be a tractor or truck pulling a cart, wagon, or trailer, or a truck or other vehicle capable of harvested crop transport. The harvested crop is loaded into the transport vehicle via a crop discharging device, such as a spout or discharge auger, associated with the harvesting machine.
In a forage harvester, which requires the constant discharge of the harvested crop, the transport vehicle travels next to and/or behind the harvesting machine. It takes a certain level of skill and concentration to transfer the harvested crop from the harvester to the transport vehicle while both vehicles are moving. This problem is also present when transferring harvested crops from a combine harvester to a transport vehicle while both vehicles are moving, which is a common practice used to maximize the operating efficiency of the combine during harvest.
The harvesting machine and the transport vehicle are each controlled by an operator. The operator of the harvesting machine continuously monitors the harvesting process as well as monitoring and controlling the transfer process. The operator of the harvesting machine must also communicate instructions, including positioning instructions, to the operator of the transport vehicle by means of signals such as by hand signals, or flashing lights or via wireless link, such as radio or phone, for filling of the transport vehicle. This coordinated movement is particularly necessary when the transfer device has no or limited means for adjustment. However, this coordinated movement is difficult, and may not be sufficiently effective at the beginning of the discharge process, when the trajectory of the crop through the air cannot yet be estimated clearly by the vehicle operators.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.